Field
The present embodiments relate to an organic compound and an organic emitting diode device including the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as thin and light-weight monitors and television sets have been required, the cathode ray tube (CRT) is being replaced by a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, the liquid crystal display, which is a light receiving element, requires a separate backlight, and has a limitation in response speed, viewing angle, and the like.
As a display device capable of overcoming the aforementioned limitation, an organic light emitting device, which is a self-emitting display element, having advantages of a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a fast response time has greatly attracted attention.
The organic light emitting device includes two electrodes facing each other and an organic layer interposed between the two electrodes. In the organic light emitting diode device, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode are combined with each other in an emission layer, thereby generating excitons, and energy is outputted from the excitons to thereby emit light. The organic light emitting diode device may be applicable to various fields including a display device and an illumination system.
In the organic light emitting diode device, characteristics of a material forming the organic layer may largely affect electrical characteristics of the organic light emitting diode device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present embodiments and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.